The Yellow Dragons Competition
The Yellow Dragons Competitions are the Asian qualifiers of the Panorama Allstars Cup. There will be 28 teams participating in the qualifying and 4 of them will qualify for the main tournament in the Sancta Maria Islands. The tournament begins on January 11, 2017 through February 12, 2017 and will be played at the Princess Ameerah Khalifa Al-Taweel Stadium, the Zoe Tayaphat Stadium, the Shakeela Chopra Stadium and the Hiroma Oshima Stadium. Format The qualification structure was as follows: *'Qualification Rounds:' A total of 22 teams from 3 different regions in Asia (10 teams in the Middle-Eastern cup, 8 teams in the Souteast Asia Cup, 4 teams in the South Asia Cup) played home-and-away round-robin matches divided in four different groups (Two Middle-Eastern group consist of four teams in each groups, One Southeast Asian group consist of seven teams and One South Asian group consist of four groups).The groups winners of each of the four group advanced to the final round. *'Final-Round:' A total of 10 teams (the 6 other teams and the two winners of the Middle-Eastern Rounds, the winner of the Southeast Asia Rounds and the winner of the South Asia Rounds) were divided into two groups of five teams to play home-and-away round-robin matches. The top two teams of each group qualified for the Panorama Allstars Cup. Entrants 25 teams will compete in the qualifiers. 10 teams will make their debut in the Middle-Eastern Cup, 8 teams in will make their debut in the Southeast Asian cup, 4 teams will make their debut in the South Asian cup and 6 teams will make their debut in the final round. Qualification Rounds The qualifying round consists of three qualifications from three different regions in Asia. The champions from both groups of the Middle East Cup, the champion of the Southeast Asian Cup and the champion of the South Asia Cup qualify for the final round of Asian qualifications. Middle-Eastern Cup The Middle-Eastern Cup consisted of two groups of five teams. The winners in each group are advanced to the Final-Round. he tournament begins on January 11, 2017 through January 28, 2017 and will be played at the Princess Ameerah Khalifa Al-Taweel Stadium in Manama, Bahrain. 'Group A' 'Group B' Southeast Asia Cup The Southeast Asia Cup consisted of one groups of seven teams. The winner of the group advancing to the Final-Round. The tournament begins on January 11, 2017 through February 2, 2017 and will be played at the Zoe Tayaphat Stadium in Bangkok, Thailand. Due to finincial issues, The Lions Of Malay of Singapore was not able to present on the qualification on time, which leads to the withdrawal of the tournament. South Asia Cup The South Asia Cup consisted of one groups of four teams. The winner of the group advancing to the Final-Round. The tournament begins on January 13, 2017 through January 28, 2017 and will be played at the Shakeela Chopra Stadium in Ghaziabad, India. Final-Rounds The Final-Rounds consisted of two groups of five teams. The two highest ranked-teams of each group will qualify for the Panorama Allstars Cup. The tournament begins on February 6, 2017 through February 22, 2017 and will be played at the Hiromi Oshima Stadium in Tokyo, Japan. 'Group A' 'Group B' Triva * Every time when six of the seven Southeast Asian teams compete against each other, the seventh team played a practice match against a team from the final round by choice. * Every time when four of the five final teams compete against each other, the fifth team playes a practice match against a eliminated team from one of the three qualifying rounds by choice Category:Tournaments Category:Continent Qualifiers